parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Incredibles (2005 film)
“''Save the Day. November 5.” : ―Tagline 'The Incredibles' is a 2004 American computer-animated comedy superhero film about a family of superheroes who are forced to hide their powers. It is Pixar's sixth animated feature film. It was written and directed by Brad Bird, a former director and executive consultant of ''The Simpsons, and was produced by Pixar and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot "Supers", humans gifted with superpowers, were once seen as heroes, but collateral damage from their various good deeds led the government to quietly create and initiate a Supers Relocation Program, forcing the Supers to fit in among the civilians and not use their superpowers in exchange for anonymity. 15 years later, Fred Jones and Daphne are supers and formerly known to the world as Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. Mr. Incredible has unparalleled strength and Elastigirl is able to stretch such a long distance to reach places nobody else could. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl get married and raised three children, Gina, Puggsy, Tom, Jerry, Frankie Da Flea, Dennis, and Nibbles, in the suburbs of Metroville. Since Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl have superpowers, Gina, Puggsy, Tom, Jerry, Frankie Da Flea, and Dennis also have innate superpowers; Gina being able to create force fields and turn invisible, and Puggsy, Tom, Jerry, Frankie Da Flea, and Dennis able to run at exceptionally high speeds, but the sister Nibbles has not yet to show any. Fred, stuck in a white-collar job at an insurance agency, berated unfairly daily by his boss King Humpty, reminisces of his former days as Mr. Incredible, and sneaks out on Wednesday nights with his Superfriend, Derek, aka Frozone (having the ability to freeze the moisture in the air), to fight street crime. One day, Fred loses his temper with his boss who refuses to let him foil a mugging, and hurls him through five walls and into a locker, exposing his super strength and losing his job as a result. Returning home whilst trying to figure out what to tell Helen, he finds a message from a woman witch's ghost named Sarah Ravencroft, who asks for Mr. Incredible's help to stop a rogue robot on a distant island for an incredible reward. Bob, claiming that he is going on a business trip to Daphne, takes up Sarah's offer, and travels to the island of Nomanisan in a jet with Sarah. She explains to him that the robot is called an Omnidroid, a top secret prototype battle robot, able to solve any problem it is confronted with. The only unfortunate problem was its intelligence reached a point where it wondered why it was taking orders, and now it is wreaking havoc in the dense jungle. Mr. Incredible is then airdropped into Nomanisan, explores around and then encounters the Omnidroid. After a fight, Fred emerges victorious by tricking it into ripping out its own power source. On his return to Metroville, Fred spends his days working out, improving his family relationships with Helen and the kids, and getting back into shape. He takes his super suit, torn in the battle with Omnidroid, to Mrs. Puff, the fashion designer to the Supers, and asks her to repair it. She does so, and also insists on creating a new, better super suit for him. She refuses his request to add a cape, though, highlighting how the accessory doomed several other Supers in the past by getting caught on a variety of things, such as the fin of a missile and a vortex. Sarah soon contacts Fred with another job on the island. On arriving, he finds an upgraded Omnidroid who starts to attack him. While trapped by the robot, he meets its creator, the technology-savvy supervillain Syndrome. Bob recognizes him as a young fan, Ben Ravencroft, an enthusiastic and eccentric young inventor who wanted to be Mr. Incredible's sidekick 15 years prior to the present day, but Mr. Incredible embarrasses him when sending him back to his home. Syndrome vowed revenge for this shunning, and as he brags about how he has won, Mr. Incredible throws a log at him. Syndrome dodges the log and immobilizes Mr. Incredible with his zero-point energy ray. After throwing using the zero-point energy ray to throw Mr. Incredible around in order to show his power over the superhero, Syndrome accidentally throws him over a waterfall and into a river. Syndrome sends a bomb to kill Mr. Incredible and sends a probe to ensure that Mr. Incredible has been killed. Mr. Incredible manages to fake his death and hide from the probe, discovering the body of a former Super and friend, Gazerbeam. During this moment he discovers that Gazerbeam, in the final moments of his life, had used his powers to inscribe the word "KRONOS" into the cave wall in front of him. His curiosity aroused, Mr. Incredible breaks into Syndrome's base and finds a computer, outlining Syndrome's past work to identify the civilian identities of former Supers and secretly luring them to their deaths by fighting the Omnidroid, improving it in every way after every fatal battle. Although Fred has been identified as Frozone, Bob is relieved to discover that Daphne has not yet been identified in Syndrome's database as Elastigirl. He then types in Kronos and this reveals that it is, in fact, a codename for a master plan whereby the most powerful Omnidroid Syndrome he has would be unleashed upon every city in the world. Meanwhile, Daphne has become suspicious of Fred having an affair. After discovering Fred's repaired suit, she talks to Mrs. Puff and learns she created suits for the entire Parr family, each outfitted with a tracking device. Daphne triggers Fred's, identifying the remote island but inadvertently revealing Fred's presence to Syndrome and causing him to be captured. Daphne borrows a private jet from an old friend and travels to the island, disappointed to learn that Gina, Puggsy, Tom, Jerry, Frankie Da Flea, and Dennis have stowed away while leaving Nibbles at home with a babysitter. As they near the island, Syndrome gives an order to terminate them by hitting the plane with missiles. Elastigirl uses her superpower to save her children from the exploding jet, and they safely make it ashore. Elastigirl, Gina, Puggsy, Tom, Jerry, Frankie Da Flea, and Dennis take shelter during that night in a cave and Elastigirl (after giving them masks to protect their identity and making them promise to use their powers if threatened), runs off to Syndrome's lair. She sneaks in and after prowling around (one point being that she found a massive rocket) rescues Mr. Incredible from his cell. Gina, Puggsy, Tom, Jerry, Frankie Da Flea, and Dennis meanwhile then find out that the cave they are in is, in fact, an exhaust tunnel for the rocket launch and have to spend the night in the jungle. The next morning they encounter a talking bird, which is, in fact, a robotic alarm, this attracts the attention of the guards and they pursue them on high-speed Velocipods. Gina, Puggsy, Tom, Jerry, Frankie Da Flea, and Dennis manage to defeat all of them (combining Gina's powerful force field with Puggsy, Tom, Jerry, Frankie Da Flea, and Dennis's super speed), and they soon reunite with Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. The family works together to face off against and defeat several guards that had been chasing Puggsy, Tom, Jerry, Frankie Da Flea, Dennis, and Gina. They are soon captured by Syndrome, who immobilizes Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl with one zero-point energy ray and simultaneously immobilizes Gina, Puggsy, Tom, Jerry, Frankie Da Flea, and Dennis with another. Syndrome sees that the family is wearing matching supersuits, and is then surprised to find that Mr. Incredible married Elastigirl and had kids with her, remarking that he had hit the jackpot by capturing a whole family of Supers. Upon imprisoning the whole family in his containment unit in order to keep them from interfering with his plan, Syndrome explains that he has launched the perfected Omnidroid to Metroville, which has sent the city into chaos, upon which he will appear and using a control band, "subdue" the robot and become the city's hero. Then once Syndrome has become an old retiree, he plans to sell his advanced inventions to everybody, making them Super and thereby making the term obsolete. He departs in his aircraft to stop the Omnidroid. After his departure, Gina discovers that her force field can sever her magnetic bonds and frees the rest of the family, and with Sarah's help, they board a second rocket bound for the city. In Metroville, the Omnidroid has started a path of destruction, and Syndrome enacts his plan, first saving a woman and her baby from a petrol tanker tossed by the Omnidroid, then faking a punch whilst pressing a button to detach one of the robot's arms, much to the people's cheers. However the Omnidroid is still a learning robot: it identifies where the external control source is, observes the control band and fires it off Syndrome's arm, then shoots at Syndrome's in-built rocket boosters, sending the villain flying into a building and knocking him unconscious while the robot continues to wreck the city. The Incredibles and Frozone, who starts seeing the ensuing attack, work together to destroy it: the robot attempts to flatten Gina, Puggsy, Tom, Jerry, Frankie Da Flea, and Dennis but Mr. Incredible just manages to save them, though he is thrown into a building afterwards. He then charges back and tackles the Omnidroid with Frozone helping as well. He then finds Syndrome's wristband, realizing that it controls the robot, and (after being clawed in by the robot but being released upon pressing a random button) throws it to Dennis, who races to get it with the Omnidroid firing at him and trapping him amongst burning cars. Elastigirl slingshots a manhole cover and destroys the laser, whilst Frozone rescues Dennis. The robot then vaults itself into the air and nearly crushes Frozone and Dennis, but he manages to freeze the air around them and cushions their fall. The remote is then knocked away; Mr. Incredible runs to get it only to be trapped in the Omnidroid's fired pincer. Gina then recovers it whilst invisible and after much confusion, Mr. Incredible soon realizes from remembering his battle with the first robot that the only thing that can penetrate it is itself. He directs Elastigirl to use the right controls and releases the powered-up pincer, which surges through and comes out the Omnidroid with its power source. It falls mundanely into the river and explodes, which causes the city welcomes the Incredibles and Frozone as heroes. As they are driven back to their home, Elastigirl anxiously calls the babysitter and learns that Syndrome, having regained consciousness, has abducted Nibbles. Arriving at home, Syndrome immobilizes the Incredibles with his zero-point energy ray, explaining that he plans on kidnapping Nibbles and raising him as his sidekick so that Nibbles can fight the Incredibles someday. As Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl launch a rescue attempt, Nibbles reveals his powers of transformation, forcing Syndrome to drop him into Elastigirl's waiting arms. Fred hurls his sport car at Syndrome, causing him to fall in the aircraft turbine, where his cape gets caught in the engine, killing him. The ruined plane crashes into the Parrs' home, but Gina is able to protect the family from harm. Three months later, the Parrs have re-adjusted to normal life, but when a new villain, the Underminer, appears, the Incredibles, including Nibbles, don their masks, ready to battle the new foe. Voice cast * Craig T. Nelson as Fred Jones/Mr. Incredible, possessing super-strength and near invulnerability * Holly Hunter as Daphne Blake/Elastigirl, able to stretch her body up to 100 meters and to a thickness of 1 mm * Spencer Fox as Dennis Mitchell, gifted with incredible speed flying * Dee Bradley Baker as Puggsy, a dog gifted with incredible speed * David L. Lander as Frankie Da Flea, a flea gifted with incredible speed * Richard Kind as Tom, a cat gifted with incredible spped * Frank Welker as Jerry, a mouse gifted with incredible speed * Sarah Vowell as Gina Gillotti, who possesses the ability to turn invisible and create a force field around herself * Jason Lee as Ben Ravencroft/Syndrome and Manny Rivera/El Tigre, who has no super powers of his own but uses advanced technology to give himself equivalent abilities. He is the main antagonist of the film * Samuel L. Jackson as Prince Derek/Frozone, Bob's best friend, who has the ability to form ice from the humidity in the air * Eli Fucile and Maeve Andrews as Nibbles, the Parrs' infant third child, who initially shows no powers but eventually reveals himself to have a wide range of abilities * Elizabeth Peña as Sarah Ravencroft, Syndrome's agent who lures Supers to the island but later helps the Incredibles * Brad Bird as Mrs. Poppy Puff, the fashion designer for the Supers * Bud Luckey as Buzz Lightyear, the government agent overseeing the relocation program * Wallace Shawn as King Humpty Dumpty, Fred's boss at his white-collar insurance job * John Ratzenberger as Plankton (as The Underminer), a new villain that appears at the end of the film * Dominique Louis as Boneyard Werewolf (as Bomb Voyage), a villain from the past that used Manny's interference in Mr. Incredible's heroism to escape * Michael Bird as Tommy, a popular boy at Gina's school who develops a crush on Gina * Jean Sincere as Jane Porter, an elderly woman who seeks help from Mr. Incredible for an insurance claim * Kimberly Adair Clark as Princess Odette, Frozone's wife * Bret Parker as Belle, Jack-Jack's babysitter * Lou Romano as Professor MacKrill, Dennis's teacher * Wayne Canney as John Walker, the principal of Dennis's school Category:Movies Spoofs Category:2004 Animated Films Category:2005 DVD Category:2017 DVD Category:2005 Animated Films